The Actress & The Imōuto
by ktoll9
Summary: AU: What kind of mischief can two very similar girls get into when they meet? And what about the two men in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Actress & The Imōuto**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Prologue:**_

* * *

It was the strangest thing, the way Setsu was acting. She seemed a little more withdrawn and nervous. To top it all off, she had pulled out some of the clothing he bought for her that was far less revealing than normal. Not that he was complaining. He actually liked that she was behaving a little more modest lately, that's why he had bought those for her in the first place. What had she decided on? Well, most importantly, she was actually wearing undergarments. That was a first. She was also wearing the leather pants he bought her, sensible boots and the long-sleeved red peasant blouse he had always wanted to see on her.

Come to think of it, something was very off. She smelled far more enticing that he ever remembered. Her walk was drawing his eyes to her ass and his mouth was watering every time her breasts rose when she breathed. Her neck looked like it could definitely use his mouth on it and so did her lips.

Cain shook away the incestuous thoughts that had only just begun to plague him for the past week. Yes, he and Setsu had been close, but not _**that**_ kind of close. Why would today be any different? He stared into those beautiful silver eyes that they shared, courtesy of their mother, and froze. _Contact lenses?_

He pulled her close to him and placed his large hand gently behind her neck. He could feel a slight shiver. _Good you should be nervous, little girl._ He smirked. He leaned in very closely, almost too close for her comfort, and breathed the words on her lips. "Who are you?"

* * *

This was new. Ren was completely perplexed. This was the most relaxed he had ever seen Kyoko around him. He wondered if the filming for her new movie was what prompted her to get extensions and wear more revealing clothing. Not that he was complaining. She actually looked very stylish with her hair spun up in a twist, her makeup done to perfection, high heals, wispy, black silk blouse and a deliciously tight, short mini-skirt. Okay maybe he could do without the mini, but he had to admit she looked pretty delectable like that.

What had actually stunned him hadn't been her new fashion sense, but her natural feline gait, and her completely laid back, relaxed attitude for the past week. No, what truly stunned him was, that she was noticing the advances of other males and turning them down with obvious intent. The way she had adeptly manipulated her ex childhood friend, was nothing short of awe inspiring. She had actually gotten Sho to admit and apologize to everything he ever did to her, with honesty. Kuon _almost_ felt sorry for the guy when she told him to take a hike. _Almost_.

No, no that really wasn't what surprised him either. What truly surprised him was that Kuon was openly flirting with her and she was flirting back. This couldn't possibly be the demure, modest, shy girl Kyoko Mogami that they all knew and loved. He stood closer to her and noticed the little things. First he noticed that her raven hair was dyed back to its original color. _Wait, why does it look like her roots are almost platinum blonde? Kyoko was never a blonde without a wig._ He thought to himself as her barely noticeable roots, called out to him like precious little diamonds. Once he noticed the roots, his attention was drawn to the fact that she was _**not**_ wearing extensions. No, that waist length hair was all hers. _Something is very wrong,_ _hair doesn't grow that fast_.

Her smell was different. Was she wearing a new perfume? Her sent was sensual, and not the calming scent of his Kyoko-chan. This was something a little more mind-melting. If one could bottle sensual and sell it, it would smell like her. It was a scent he couldn't put a finger on or describe with so many words.

He had fully intended to ask her out today, but as he stood before her and stared into the beautiful pools of molten gold that he had drowned in so many times before their little falling out, he froze. _She's wearing color contacts? Did she wear contacts?_ He knew he did and the reasons why, but why would Kyoko wear color contacts of the same color her eyes were? There could only be one reason.

Kuon narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar female and grabbed her hand so she couldn't walk away from him. "Who are you?" Yes, that was the question. Just exactly who was this Kyoko fake?

* * *

Setsuka's eyes went wide and she regained her composure. She smiled mischievously. "Nii-san, stop playing around or I won't be able to make your dinner." She lightly pushed him away, turned back to the kitchenette and resumed cooking. There was another detail. How could she improve so dramatically with her cooking in a week? This little female made it so that he actually wanted to eat. Not that he didn't like Setsuka's cooking, but she just never made him enough.

This form of Setsuka fed him well and seemed excited when he asked for more, instead of telling him that he needed to eat less and watch what he ate if he wanted to keep his lean figure. No, this one made sure that he was completely sated and had even suggested an evening walk around the park afterwards.

* * *

Kyoko reached up and pulled Kuon to her by his neck, so that her lips were dangerously close to his sensitive neck and ear. He could feel her hot breath on him and he shivered, sufficiently distracted. The mere thought of Kyoko doing something like this was reaping havoc in his male mind. "How about we do something together tonight..." She breathed out and his mind clouded even more, savoring the minty warmth on his ear. "Maybe dinner?" She smiled mischievously.

The Emperor came out. He couldn't resist. How could he resist? It seemed as though the girl that he had been interested in for more than the past year and a little of their childhood was asking _**him**_ out. He moved in a little closer and all of the doubts he had about her identity, just flew to the back of his mind and settled there for later inspection. "Dinner? Maybe something after?" He asked suggestively. He wasn't quite sure what _"the after"_ would entail, but whatever it was, would be memorable.

"Mmm, what should I wear?" She murmured with a shiver as his hand gently caressed up and down her arm.

The thought of nothing, briefly crossed his mind. He smiled lustily. "What you're wearing now is fine." He murmured into her ear then slowly pulled away.

She looked up at him and smirked sexily. "Pick me up at seven." It almost seemed as though she was going to kiss him and he leaned in as she playfully pulled away and winked at him. She wagged her finger at him and called him a naughty boy before walking to her next job.

Kuon groaned audibly. A public first for him. This little vixen was _**not**_ Kyoko and he would find out tonight exactly who she was. Yes, that's the reason he reacted the way he did, out of pure curiosity. Nothing more. Definitely nothing more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

There is actually scientific proof that the existence of unrelated twins is possible. It doesn't happen often and when it does, it can be quite a shock to the pair. Separated at birth, doppelganger, et al... Call it what you will, but it does happen. What is even more rare, is when they share habits, likes and dislikes.

 _Okay, aside from the platinum-blonde hair and silver eyes, people would definitely get us mixed up._ Her mind quickly began taking measurements and replacing the differences with similarities. Black replaced blonde and gold replaced silver.

Both thought at the same moment, _"Our only body differences are by millimeters. Barely noticeable."_ The blonde took the ravenette's hand and yanked her into the empty dressing room, then pulled her to the floor to ceiling, dressing mirror to take in the full picture. It was the first time in her life that Kyoko had ever been on the receiving end of being glomped like she always had done to Kanae. She was stunned.

"We are going to have soooo much fun! Ne?" The strange, punky, stylishly dressed young woman whispered to her.

"D-Do I know you?" Kyoko stammered out, still recovering from all of the information her mind was being assaulted with. It wasn't bad enough that her past few months had been inundated with photos of Ren getting cozy with that washed-up, cradle-robbing corpse, she also had to deal with Sho's incessant needling every time she saw him. It wouldn't have been so bad, but he always seemed to know where she was, even when _**she**_ didn't even know ahead of time. This had been one of her very few quiet moments to herself and here she was, standing in a dressing room, with her doppelganger. _Oh god! That's it! I'm going to die! That's why she's here! She's here to kill me or steal my soul._ Kyoko moaned inaudibly at the supernatural prospects.

Setsuka giggled and tugged at her newly dyed and extensioned black hair. "Pfft... I know what you're thinking. I thought it at first too. No... I'm not a doppelganger and no, I'm not here to claim your soul or kill you." She rolled her eyes.

Kyoko let out a sigh of relief. "Who are you?"

Setsuka sat on the little bench in the changing room and looked up at her unlikely twin. She smiled mischievously. "My name is Setsuka Heel. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake Kyoko's. "I was born in London England and I'm here for the next four months while my Nii-san Cain, films a couple of movies." She explained.

The name Setsuka Heel rolled around in her head. _No, it's not possible. Takarada-san made them up! Didn't he?_ Kyoko calmed herself and bowed politely. "Setsuka-san, it's nice to meet you. My name is Kyoko Mogami. I'm an actress with LME. I was born in Tokyo and raised in Kyoto."

"LME? That's great! Nii-san and I have a contract with LME International." Setsuka exclaimed. "What have you done?"

Kyoko sat on the floor in front of the mirror to get comfortable. "Hmmm, well I was Mio in Dark Moon. The remake of Tsukigomori. I was Natsu Kitagawa in BoxR and my most recent part was Momiji in Sacred Lotus In The Mire. I'm between jobs right now. I have one coming up in a few months, but I signed a NDA, so I can't tell anyone what it is or who's directing it." Kyoko pouted.

Setsuka nodded. "I know all about those. Nii-san has one like that coming up too. I hate not being able to tell everyone about how wonderful he's doing and what he'll be in." Setsuka groused.

The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon was spent by the two getting know each other, talking about life, life experiences and the people around them. They discovered they had been born only minutes apart. To an outsider, it would have seemed as though the pair had been separated at birth. Finally as their cell phones began to ring, they decided to exchange information and hang-out again very soon.

Setsuka pouted and sighed as she saw who was calling her. "Ahh... I better go before my overprotective brother/babysitter comes looking for me."

Kyoko giggled. "I wish I had your problem. It seems like people are always trying to get rid of me. I suppose I should go too. Maybe put in a little time at the restaurant."

Setsuka stood up and straightened out her skirt and blouse, then started to leave the dressing room. "Alright, I'll call you tomorrow though. Maybe we can get together again, if my baka aniki lets me out of his sight. I swear, sometimes I really hate the promise he made to Mom and Dad to take care of me. He takes it _**way**_ too seriously." She grimaced. "Well, I'll try to see you tomorrow if you aren't busy." She waved goodbye and Kyoko was thrilled to death to have a friend that felt so much like a sister.

It wasn't that Kyoko was trying to replace Moko-san or anyone else in her life, it was just that she and Setsu had this weird connection that she couldn't explain. It was more than just looking like each other. They had some very, eerily similar experiences and Kyoko was just tired of thinking that she was the only one that life had beaten so badly. _At least my parents aren't going through a hellish divorce._ Kyoko snorted at the thought. _My father doesn't even know I exist and my mother emancipated me so she wouldn't be associated with me. It would really be nice to have someone care about me like Cain does Setsu. Who would have even thought they actually existed. Why did Takarada-san do that? I wonder if Tsuruga-san... No! I can't even have that playboy on my mind right now. It's far too depressing. I have to think about things that make me happy._ Kyoko nodded at pushing away the thoughts of the man that pushed her away, didn't even ask about what had happened with Morizumi-san and made it abundantly clear to her, in her viewpoint, that he had no feelings for her at all. She was over and done with that. It didn't hurt as much anymore, but it did still make her a bit angry.

* * *

"Where were you?" He demanded in a stern voice. "You know I'm responsible for you."

Setsuka sighed. "It's okay Nii-san. I made a new friend today. She's an actress with LME." She quickly explained while preparing their meal.

Cain looked up at her, searching her face for the tell-tale signs of lying. He was satisfied with what he found. He nodded. Maybe it was a good thing that she made a friend while they were in Japan. They were going to be there for at least another four months and she deserved to have someone to talk about _"girl things"_ with. He grimaced at the thought of discussing anything that had to do with fashion, makeup or god forbid, bodily functions. That one always made him uncomfortable when it was her time of the month. She was very cranky and very vocal about it. Yes, she needed another female to confide in. "Okay... Just stay out of trouble and keep your cell with you at all times, in case I need you." He conceded.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

The two 18 year-olds, stood giggling in the ladies room as they made their preparations. It was an experiment, as Setsu had called it. She wanted to see if they could actually fool people into thinking that they were identical twins. She pulled a wig out of her large purse and Kyoko pulled out a contact lens case containing the silver eyes of her former Setsu, thanking her lucky stars she didn't dispose of them when the Heel Sibling masquerade ended. Kyoko pulled out her leather pants that Ren had bought her, along with one of the blouses and her favorite leather, lace up boots. They were a flurry of activity inside the locked bathroom as Kyoko was prepared.

When all was finished, they stared in the mirror with wide eyes. A collective "Oh my god!" was the only thing that was said and a pair of glittering, mischievous, wide smiles crossed two beautiful faces. All they could think of, was how much fun this was going to be.

"Time to got shopping!" Setsu announced as they finished packing back up the remnants of their little disguise for Kyoko. "Oh and then ice cream!"

Kyoko nodded excitedly. "Yes! We have to get ice cream. I know just the place."

The pair left the ladies' room and continued on with their adventurous afternoon.

* * *

Kyoko froze in place when a pair of strong male arms wrapped around her as she stood outside the little shop that Setsu had entered.

"I knew I'd find you here Setsu. You done with your new friend for the day?" He asked as he snuggled her into a hug.

Kyoko was panicking inwardly. She didn't want Setsu to get into trouble for not being the one he was holding in his arms at the moment.

Cain chuckled. "Ahhaha. You should have seen your face, Shrimp." He teased. He grabbed her hand and started walking, pulling her along with him. He looked back at her. "Too much shopping today?"

Kyoko had to think quickly. She smiled brightly. "No Nii-san..." It was almost a question. She was hoping that she guessed right and this wasn't Setsuka-san's boyfriend.

He stopped and looked at her appraisingly. "New outfit?"

Kyoko nodded and pulled away slightly. "Um... Nii-san, I need to use the ladies' room."

Cain nodded at his nervous little sister and groaned inwardly. _Good thing she has a new friend._ "Okay. I'll wait for you by the fountain." He pointed in the direction where she could find him when she was done.

Kyoko quickly ran to the restroom and Setsuka quickly pulled her in. "Kyoko! We need to switch clothes or Nii-san will catch on." She told her as Kyoko removed the wig and contacts. "You keep the wig for next time." She smiled mischievously.

"But Setsuka-san..." Kyoko started.

Setsu shook her head. "Nope, next time we'll do me." She giggled. "You even fooled Nii-san!" She said excitedly. _**"This is bloody ace!"**_

Kyoko laughed. "I guess I did. I wonder if we can fool the people I know."

Setsu raised a brow at the thought. "I bet we could."

Kyoko chuckled at the thought and shook her head. "Not that they would notice anyway. They probably wouldn't even notice if I didn't show up anyway." She groused a little thinking of Ren and Sho.

Setsuka nudged her shoulder. "Don't think about those jerks. We're too good for guys like that. All they deserve is to be our toys." She smirked.

Kyoko nodded in agreement and smiled sexily. "You are absolutely right, Setsuka-san."

Setsu smiled. "Just Setsu. Kay? But you still need to work on your English terms." She giggled before leaving the restroom. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Kyoko waved and let out a sigh of relief, remembering the warmth of Cain's arms around her, his very distinctive male scent and the minty smell of his breath that kind of hid the faint odor of cigarettes. She shivered. _I refuse to let that happen again, especially with Cain Nii-san. Setsu would kill me_.

* * *

Over the next month, the pair would play their little game of "Switch". Kyoko would attend to an overprotective Nii-san and Setsuka would make sure that Kyoko's troublesome suitors knew their place in her life. Occasionally they would switch back and check in with their own lives.

" _ **Kyoko!"**_ Setsuka whispered into her phone. _**"I think I cocked up your relationship with Ren."**_ She moaned dramatically through the line.

" _ **What do you mean?"**_ Kyoko asked a little confused, wondering what she meant.

Setsuka sighed. _**"Bollocks! I made a date with him."**_ She groaned. _**"I don't know what to do. He seems like a nice enough bloke."**_

" _ **Don't be fooled Setsu. He's a real playboy."**_ Kyoko warned. _**"All I can say is, have fun. Just don't get too attached to him. He told me once that he had a girl that he was in love with and then a few months ago he had this big scandal with a woman that's like ages older than him."**_ She could hear Kyoko growl a little at that.

She knew how Kyoko felt about relationships and romance. She wasn't going to contradict her on something like this. She had enough of her own problems in this area because of her overprotective big brother. She expertly changed the subject. _**"How's Nii-san?"**_

She smirked when she heard Kyoko stammer a little. _Uh-hum. We'll see about that._ _**"He's fine. I don't know why you think he's such a pain. He's actually very sweet."**_ _Jackpot!_ Setsuka was dancing a little dance in her mind. _Keep Nii-san occupied Kyoko and I'll keep your problems away from you._

* * *

It had been the strangest thing that had ever happened to him. He knew for sure now, that she wasn't Kyoko-chan, but who exactly was she and where was Kyoko? Not that he was complaining, Nise-Kyoko was actually very interesting and sexy. She was more like a more evolved form of Kyoko. He really hoped that it wasn't just Kyoko acting. He actually liked the real Kyoko, but she had made it abundantly clear to him, she didn't want to have anything to do with him. He had no other choice, but to move on. He had made that decision months ago. It was a painful decision, but one that had to be carried out. He swore not to regret it. Although, he did feel a little stalkerish following her today to find out more about Nise-Kyoko. He groaned and pulled his hat down a little more at the thought. Yashiro would never let him live something like this down.

"What are you doing here?" He heard a familiar low growl. "Boss got you doing his dirty work?"

Ren groaned. "I'm meeting my girlfriend here, if you must know Heel-san. What are you doing here?"

Cain smirked. "I'm trying to figure out who my sister's doppelganger is." He pointed across the promenade of the mall to two very familiar looking girls as they talked, laughed and hugged.

"Kyoko?" Ren choked out.

A wolfish grin crossed Cain's lips. "So, that's the princess' name." He commented as he stood from the seat he had taken next to Kuon. He turned to him. "You coming?"

Kuon nodded in shock and quickly followed.

Cain stealthily maneuvered behind Kyoko and Ren behind Setsuka, both wrapping their arms around the women in their lives, that had been turning them upside-down and inside-out for the past month and a half.

Cain spun Kyoko around and kissed her soundly, leaving her in a haze.

"Nii-san! You would really kiss me like that?!" She sputtered indignantly.

Cain smiled at her. "No Setsuka. I wouldn't, but she isn't my sister. Now is she?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ren asked her as he spun Setsuka around and caressed her cheek.

Setsuka blushed, staring at her feet. "I'm sorry Ren. Are you mad at me?"

Cain scoffed. "He has no room to be angry with you for pretending to be someone you aren't Setsu."

Ren shot him a look that said _"Shut the Hell up Cain."._

Cain backed off and pulled Kyoko with him. "You tell my sister or I will." He called back to him as he escorted a stunned Kyoko to a little desert shop a few doors down.

* * *

That night would end with Kuon and Setsu confessing everything to each other and Cain and Kyoko comfortably relaxing after Kyoko's very first date, in each other's arms. The next few weeks, the girls would stay at Kyoko's new apartment. They would swear to both of the young men not to play their games anymore and the world would be introduced to two brand new interesting couples, that were now very good friends. Lory and Yashiro would mourn the fact that their pairing hadn't worked the way they intended and Kanae Kotonami would literally freak out, because she now had to deal with two Kyoko's. Although, she was glad that one of them was far more low key than the other.

Sho Fuwa, well... What was there to say about him? He had been put in his place by Setsuka and he had effectively lost his bet with Kyoko. He had attempted to approach her and put her in her place after he discovered that she was now dating a gaijin by the name of Cain Heel, but his survival instinct finally kicked in when he felt Cain's hand wrapped neatly around his throat and his body pinned against the wall. He would not be approaching her again. Not with the Shinigami around at least.

Months later, Cain would discover that he and Kyoko would be starring in the same movie. Only 18 months later, Japan and England would be united through the double wedding by two happy couples that just so happened to now be the best of friends.


	4. Omake-fest

_**Omake: How Cain and Kuon Met**_

* * *

He didn't know what Rick was thinking by introducing him to this emo guy.

Rick sighed. "Kuon... Just get to know him. He doesn't have any friends here and his family is in England. Maybe you'll find that you have a few things in common." Like your temper and the fact that both of you seem to have the problem with making friends. Rick groused inwardly. He knew he wouldn't be around forever to guide and protect this kid. He needed to start making friends his own age, not years older.

"In common? What exactly would we have in common? He looks like one of Hell's rejects and he won't even talk to anyone." Kuon groused. The guy gave him the creeps.

"Do it..." Rick gave him that look. The look that let Kuon know he was disappointing someone important in his life.

Kuon rolled his eyes. "Fiiiinnnneee." He sighed out and left to "Make friends" with the new teen in their midst. Cain Heel.

He didn't know at the time, but many years later, Cain would help him and another in ways they couldn't possibly fathom.

* * *

 _ **Omake:**_

 _ **The Scolding Of Corn**_

* * *

Kuon groaned inwardly as the angry little pixie stalked up to him, began scolding him and poking him in the chest with her very sharp little index finger.

"I really hope that you told Setsu before you decided to spring it on the world!" She said angrily.

He nodded. "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. I meant to tell you a long time ago." He told her apologetically.

She sighed deeply. "It's okay Corn. Don't you ever lie to Setsu though. Okay? She's like a sister to me and I would hate to have to have a talk with Cain about you if you hurt her." She warned.

He smiled brightly. "I promise Imōuto. The same goes for Cain though, remember that." He countered.

She nodded in satisfaction. "You and Setsu want to join us for dinner tonight?" She asked as they began walking to the parking garage.

"Sounds good. What time?" He asked casually.

"Hmm, Cain will be done filming at around 5:30, so probably be there around 7:00." She told him as she made her way to Yashiro's car.

"Alright, we'll see you at 7." He called out as he waved goodbye to the girl that had become his little sister.

* * *

 _ **Omake:**_

 _ **Light and Dark**_

* * *

Lory sat in shock as he stared at the unlikely pairs before him. Not in all of his years had he gotten something so completely wrong. He never dreamed that any of them would ever cross each other's paths, much less start dating. He thought for certain that Kyoko had been completely ruined by the little Sacred Lotus fiasco. He was glad she wasn't.

Before him he saw the light and dark aspects of each male and female. They were an interesting set of combinations. Setsuka had finally brought Kuon completely out and Cain had completely brought out the Kyoko that was sleeping within. Kuon was openly possessive of his girlfriend and Cain had stepped up and gave Kyoko what she had needed for so long. They were all openly, showing the world who belonged to whom and there wasn't a soul around that wanted to get in their way. Females were terrified of the wrath of Setsuka when it came to Kuon and the troublesome males that Kyoko had on her constantly, had finally decided to back off with Cain's influence.

 _I should have introduced them long ago._ Were his thoughts; however, most that knew, doubted that it would have gone the same with Lory's influence. The general consensus was, that he would have failed spectacularly by treating it as a game, like he normally did.


	5. Epilogue: Linked

_**Epilogue:**_

* * *

It had been many years that the couples had been friends and been together. On this particular day, one would find two couples that lived just down the street from each other in a nice little gated community in Beverly Hills, California.

It was a celebration of two children who had been born only two years and one week apart. Birthday cake, balloons, clowns and lots of presents filled the back yard of the guests of honor: five year old Sean Hizuri, platinum blond hair like his mother, green eyes like his father, and three year old Etsuko Heel, raven black hair like both her parents and the beautiful golden eyes that her father loved so very much. Both were filled with love and both would share that love many years later down the road, but for now Etsuko-chan was sitting comfortably in the lap of her best friend in the world and listening to him read her a fairy tale from the book that Auntie Setsu and Uncle Kuon had got for her.

Setsuka sidled up to Kyoko and smirked. "Soooo... When are you due?"

Kyoko giggled. "March, and you?"

Setsuka groaned. "April; although, one would think it was tomorrow with how big I am with these two." She groused.

Kyoko gasped. "Twins?!"

Cain raised an eyebrow at Kuon and Kuon just shrugged as he continued to flip the burgers on the grill. They had only found out for certain, days ago.

"What can I say man?" He smirked. "I'm just that good." He muttered and Cain shook his head, then chuckled.

"Congratulations." He mumbled.

Kuon patted him on the back. "You too." At that moment the little get together was interrupted by two sets of happy grandparents that were ecstatic to see their children and grandchildren. The Hizuris and the Heels would forever be linked in one way or another.


End file.
